Johnson C. Smith University recognizes the tremendous benefits of an active research program to our overall educational atmosphere; therefore, released time is requested for those faculty who conduct supported research. The training of students in research techniques and the methodology of research is also a major goal of the program. This proposal consists of five projects which will involve ten students yearly and utilize the expertise of eight faculty. Three of the proposed projects relate to opiate addiction including (1) study of the role of brain enkephalins and adrenergic amines in the addiction process (Cain and Barber), (2) study of the effects of opiates and opioids on the relative quantities of blood plasma proteins (Prasad), and (3) the development of new opiate-like compounds, followed by determination of their analgesic properties (Rowe-Anderson). Also proposed are (4) the characterization of the NADH diaphorase of streptomycin-bleached Euglena gracilis var. bacilaris (Hayes) and (5) a biostatisical analysis of changing antimicrobial susceptibility patterns in a large community teaching medical center (Shrieves, Wright, Chopra). Each of these projects would involve two students yearly, and each is proposed for three years. One of the projects (see #5 above) would be conducted at a major teaching hospital in Charlotte, NC, thus providing significant interaction of our faculty and students with the staff of a large medical center.